ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
King of Shadows/Transcript
(Continuing from the previous episode, the four Ninja and Wu sail to the Frozen Wasteland on a boat to retrieve the Shurikens of Ice.) Jay: I spy something... white! Cole: (Sighs.) Could you try to be quiet for once? This ain't easy. (The boat stumbles as they're sailing ahead.) Jay: (Groans.) I spy something broken! Kai: (Worried.) If Sensei knows the way to the next Golden Weapon, then why isn't he steering the ship? We've been drifting aimlessly for miles. Zane: Sensei's wisdom is beyond my own. Wu: The most powerful move in Spinjitzu can only be accomplished when all four elements are combined. Earth! Ice! Fire! Lightning! Jay: Uh, what happens when all of them are combined? Wu: The Tornado of Creation. The power to create something out of nothing. (Kai attempts a few moves that might activate the Tornado of Creation.) Wu: No, Kai! If done incorrectly, it will lead to disastrous consequences. Kai: Disastrous consequences. Right...(The boat then crashes on icy land.) Cole: Uh... wasn't me. Kai: Did I do that? Wu: No. We are here. (The Ninja then walk to the Weapon's direction and come across a few frozen skeletons.) Cole: Whoa... looks like someone's already been here. Zane: (After locating the Shurikens of Ice.) The shurikens! (Zane reaches for them in mid-air, but gets frozen in the process, awakening the Ice Dragon at the same time. The Ninja then escape the Frozen Wasteland with the shurikens and a frozen Zane. They crash onto a dead end, unfreezing Zane in the process.) Zane: Ow. (The Ninja head to the Floating Ruins to collect the Nunchucks of Lightning. The Skulkin are shown to be following the Ninja.) Zane: We're being followed. Jay: Now let's go! (The Ninja climb to the top of a ruin attached to the ground by a chain.) Jay: (After locating the Nunchucks of Lightning.) Heh, alright! (Just as he is about to leave, the Lightning Dragon appears out of nowhere. Jay instinctively jumps off the ruin with the support of his gliders while his fellow comrades follow suit. Upon seeing the Ninja escape, Samukai laughs evilly as things going according to plan. The Ninja escape to the Forest of Tranquility, where they are celebrating as Wu meditates.) Kai: Come on, Sensei. Join us. Wu: There is still one weapon left! We must get our sleep! Jay: Aww, Sensei. Look, you gotta admit, we're kicking their boney butts. Kai: Get up here. Show us some moves. Wu: I guess I could. Now this move is very special. Zane: But if done incorrectly, will it lead to disastrous consequences? (Everyone starts laughing, thinking it's a joke.) Kai: Zane, is that a joke? A sense of humor... you found it! Wu: (Singing and dancing.) Shake what your momma gave you. Yeah, look at this one now. Hmm... oh yeah. Spin round. Oh yeah. I put my feet. (Kai and Jay laugh and join him dancing, with Cole playing the drums and Zane meditating. As they all sleep, a voice starts calling Kai.) Nya: (Whispering) Kai... Kai... Kai: (Waking up) Huh? Nya: Kai... Kai: Was that...?! Nya: I have to go... (She starts running away.) Kai: Nya! Wait up! (Chases after her.) Slow down! Why are you running so fast?! (He loses Nya.) Nya! Where are you?! (He spots the Fire Temple and goes to the entrance when the door opens.) Nya: Kai... Kai: Nya? (He proceeds to the inside of the temple.) (Upon searching for his sister, he finds her standing in front of the Sword of Fire.) Kai: (Relieved.) Nya! Nya: Don't worry. (Morphing into the shadow of Garmadon.) Garmadon:' '''I'm right here, brother. ''(Laughs evilly.) Kai: Garmadon. Garmadon: Forgot something? Kai: You can't hurt me here. You're banished. Trapped in the Underworld. Garmadon: And that is why 'you' are going to remove the Sword of Fire for me. Kai: I don't think so! Garmadon: Are you sure about that? (He disappears as the real Nya is chained above the lava.) Nya: Kai! Kai: Nya! Garmadon: If you don't remove the sword, how else will you cut the chains to save your precious little sister? Nya: You know it's a trap. I can... free my...self. (Struggles with the chains.) Okay, that's tight. (Nya is dropped closer to the lava.) Kai: Nya! Garmadon: Tick tock. Tick tock. (Kai reaches for the sword and performs Spinjitzu.) Kai: Ninja, go! (He cuts off the chain and rescues Nya while Garmadon laughs evilly.) Kai: Stay close. Nya: (Fearfully.) Trust me, I'm not going anywhere. Kai: (To Garmadon.) You can't hurt us! You're only a shadow! Garmadon: Even shadows have their uses. (A shadow version of Kai appears in front of him and Nya.) Nya: Kai! Look out! Kai: Stay back, Nya. Nya: Stay close, stay back. Make up your mind. (Kai attempts to attack his own shadow, but nothing is working while the shadow easily attacks him.) Nya: That's not fair! Garmadon: Oh, am I being too hard? (More Kai shadows are created.) (Kai struggles to get up as he trying to fight them. One of the shadows disarms him and picks up the sword when Wu appears out of nowhere and attacks the shadows, retrieving the sword back.) Garmadon: Brother. I see you protect one, but what about the other three? Wu: They are safe! Far from you grasp, Garmadon! Garmadon: I wouldn't be so confident. (Garmadon shows Kai and Wu what is currently happening at the Forest of Tranquility. Cole wakes up in front of a Skulkin Warrior and reaches for his scythe, but it is taken by Kruncha while Nuckal stands on top of Zane and Jay and Samukai wields the collected Golden Weapons.) Samukai: I believe these belong to Lord Garmadon now. (The Skulkin celebrate their victory.) Wu: My brother must not unite the four weapons. We must keep them apart! (As Wu, Nya and Kai attempt to escape the Fire Temple, Garmadon wakes up the Fire Dragon to stop them from doing so.) Garmadon: Awaken, guardian of the deep! They're stealing the Sword! You must not let them escape! (Wu jumps on top of the Fire Dragon's head as it reaches out of the lava. It roars angrily, making Nya scream. It seals the trio inside the temple so that they would not escape.) Kai: There's no way out! He's taken away all our options. Wu: All but one. (Wu jumps onto a rock suspended on the lava.) Kai: Sensei, what are you doing?! (Wu cuts the rock using the sword.) Garmadon: No, you fool! Wu: If he is to bring the other weapons here, then I will take the Sword of Fire to the Underworld. It is my sacrifice to pay. Kai: No! It's mine. I shouldn't have come on my own. You don't have to do this! There has to be another way! (Wu drinks his last cup of tea before falling off to the Underworld.) Kai: No! Garmadon: Then I will see you there, Brother! (His shadow follows Wu to the Underworld.) Kai: This is all my fault. Sensei won't be able to hold up for long. (The Fire Dragon appears behind both Kai and Nya, which the latter notices.) Nya: Forget Sensei. What about us? (Kai and Nya are forced to deal with the Fire Dragon by themselves. Meanwhile, Cole, Zane and Jay are still in the Forest of Tranquility, tied up and hung on a tree by the Skulkin.) Samukai: To the Fire Temple! Skulkin: Yeah! Garmadon: (In shadow form.) My brother has taken the Sword of Fire to the Underworld. Hurry! Return home and unite the weapons before it's too late! Samukai: Uh... change of plans. To the Underworld! (During the Skulkin's celebration, Nuckal's sword gets replaced by a stick.) Kruncha: What happened to your weapon? (Nuckal throws the stick away. The Skulkin depart to the Underworld.) Cole: (Coughs.) Great. Now what? Jay: (Revealing Nuckal's stolen sword.) Now, we get outta here. Cole: Uh, Jay. Before you do that, you might wanna... (Jay cuts the rope, sending the three Ninja to the floor.) ...warn us. Zane: Let's go! (The Ninja pursue to follow the Skulkin.) Samukai: (On the Skull Truck.) Faster! We need to go faster to cross over to the Underworld! (As some vehicles cross over to the Underworld, the three Ninja catch up to them.) Cole: There they are! (The Ninja finally get to their vehicles.) Samukai: More speed! We'll never get home at this rate. (The Skull Truck loses acceleration.) Samukai: Uh... what's wrong? (Cole is shown to be pulling the chain off the vehicle. Zane gets on the vehicle and knocks off two warriors. Jay knocks off the remaining two warriors.) Samukai: Get them! Jay: Ninja, go! (Uses Spinjitzu to knock off the warriors attempting to eliminate the Ninja.) (Jay attempts to punch the padlock that secures the Golden Weapons, but nothing happens and feels pain from the impact.) Jay: (Groans.) Okay... that's why they make keys. (Cole tries to knock off Kruncha and Nuckal with his scythe.) Jay: Hey, Cole... (Cole accidentally hits Jay's throat with his scythe, causing the latter to lose his voice. Cole knocks off Kruncha and Nuckal in the process.) Cole: Jay. Sorry. I didn't see you. Zane: (Approaching the driver of the Skull Truck.) Greetings... (Samukai knocks him off the vehicle but manages to hang on. In the process, Samukai knocks off the driver and drives the vehicle himself. Samukai drives at full speed, enough for the three Ninja to fall off the vehicles and for him to cross-over to the Underworld.) Jay: (Groaning.) We didn't stop them. Cole: You don't need to say it. I know. We've lost. (The three Ninja stand in the middle of nowhere, accepting defeat.) (The episode ends with a "to be continued" subtitle.) For the information of this episode, click here. Category:Fire Category:Ice Category:Lightning Category:Golden Weapons Category:Underworld Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Skulkin Category:Dragons Category:Shadow Category:Transcript Category:Spinjitzu Category:Episodes